


My beautiful broken soul

by Amechan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Slow Burn, This is my first Honeymustard fic, Travelling between universes, encountered feelings, not abusive underfell papyrus, self injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has a fight with his brother and runs away, but he never thought he would arrive to a different universe, were everything looks happier and it´s not kill or be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate you!”. Those where the words Sans screamed at his brother before running away. He didn´t care where he was going. He just wanted to go away. Why he didn´t teleport? Well, he wasn´t thinking clear and he had nowhere to go at all.

He ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. He had entered the darkest part of the forest, where no one dared to go. It was too dangerous and unknown. His mind was rushing to fast that he couldn´t even see. His magic felt overwhelming and the pain of every single thing the forest had for intruders was almost completely ignored. He didn´t flinch when a branch hit him. He didn´t stop when some spiked vegetation grasped his arm. He kept running, trying to escape. Of what, he didn´t know.

He didn´t even notice the weird light that surrounded nor the weird feeling that wrapped his soul. Maybe he was finally dying. He shut his eyes closed for a moment and breathed slow and heavy, sighing in some kind of relief and an almost un-existent fear, feeling that should have been erased long ago.

He felt that he wasn´t on the forest anymore and he was sure he didn´t die because he still felt like shit. He stopped, panting from the exhaustion and opened his eyes. He was back to his house, but it looked…different. He stared at it, it had colorful lights around and something weird on the door, it had lots of snow and it looked less rotten. He turned to the town, it was really stupid looking.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside the house. It was different on the inside too and the door was unlocked. A smell filled the air, it was kind of sweet, very different from the smell it usually has. Sans pinched his nose hole, it was irritant. Confused, he walked further and saw two skeletons on the kitchen. He stared blankly at them, one of them was like him but with a stupid smile on his face and with a blue scarf, some boots and some kind of shirt, he looked weak but the other one, that one looked like trouble. He was like Papyrus but he had this lazy grin and a orange hoodie, he had a cigarette on his mouth and his eye glowed orange when they both saw him standing there.

“Papyrus look!”. The blue skeleton pointed at him, his eyes shinig. He was going tom approach him but the Papyrus, that now as he looked better at him he didn´t look like a threat, stopped him.

“Don´t-“. He said, moving his arm in front of the smaller one.

“What the fuck are you?!”. Sans yelled.

“Language!”. The other ‘him’ scolded as he passed his brother and stood just right in front of him. “Papyrus! he looks like me!”. He looked at his brother after examining him a little.

“Don´t fucking touch me”. Sans shoved him away, gaining a glance from this Papyrus. “You idiots, get away from me! I´m gonna fucking kill you-!” . Soon he started to feel weak, his head was spinning and his vision was blurry, he slowly started to collapse on the floor.

Papyrus´ glance softened and his brother kneeled down to help the red Sans. It was impossible. Another Sans just right in front of him, cursing, with scars, agressive. It was just to hard to believe that a Sans could be like this. Papyrus tried to figure it out but Sans´ voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Papyrus! He´s injured!”. Papyrus blinked. “What?”.

“Look at him, he has bruises and lots of scars! We have to do something!”. He looked at him with worry and Papyrus only stared. “The first aid-kit”. Sans said and rushed back to the kitchen. Papyrus looked at the Sans at his feet, it was so strange and painful. He took him on his arms and put him on the couch.

Sans came back and started healing him, he wasn´t very good at it but Papyrus let him. This Sans´ face was so unknown, for the first time he felt like he didn´t know Sans at all, but he took away that feeling after remembering that this wasn´t his Sans, but a totally different one that just fell on their hands somehow. Papyrus was frustrated thinking about what could happen when this Sans wakes up. He could attack them, if he did so he wasn´t going to be hesitant on killing him. Not when his brother´s live was in danger. Papyrus turned to see his brother, he was looking at look-alike in silent, very unusual of him.

“Hey bro, aren´t your tacos burning?”. He smiled down at him and pointed towards the kitchen.

“Oh no, my master piece!”. And Sans rushed to the kitchen again, some smoke came from it as his brother tried to save tonight´s dinner. Papyrus laughed softly as his brother complained.

“Papyrus! Why aren´t you helping me?!”.

“ But bro, it looks like you got this on the plate”. 

“Was that a pun?!”.

“I donut know”.

“PAPYRUS!”.


	2. Waking up with a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, is just that I have another fanfic, and that is my main fanfic right now so I prefered to continue it, besides I got sick of honeymustard soon after wrting the first chapter and I was like "Eugh" but then I got knid of inspired.
> 
> It didn´t help those hater comments (that I marked as spam ;P)
> 
> If those persons are there well, let me tell you that the day you can do better than me, then that day you can say that what I do is shit, then you can say that I´m no original or that I´m childish but as people that do such comments like that are just ignorants and lame, adding than no one is better than no one...well that´ll never happen (Besides being like that makes you a jerk) I didn´t want to waste my time with you, but well...
> 
>  
> 
> AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT SAID THEY LOVE THIS THANK YOU A LOT!!!!!! SERIOUSLY YOU MADE MY HEART SKIP!!!
> 
> So to the chapter!

Papyrus looked at the sleeping skeleton. He tried to focus on the similarities he had with his brother. The brother he could not have. Ever.

A groan came from the asleep monster as he started to wake up. Papyrus opened his eyes and stepped away from him. He heard Sans still working on the kitchen, probably he hadn´t notice.

“Mm?”. The red Sans woke up, slowly opening his tired eyes and for a moment flashing a small smile and a guilty look at him, then starring at him like had suddenly became a stranger again and then sitting up furiously with his guard on.

“What the fuck happened?!”. He hissed.

“You came here last night and threatened us”. Papyrus quickly answered. “You seemed injured so we treated you, but we might have not done a very good job so we could take you to the hospital”. He lighted a cigarette and inhaled deeply on it. He exhaled and slowly walked towards the monster on his couch. “Listen, we can help you but if you try something funny I swear that I´ll fucking kill you, and believe me, that´ll be the worst pain you could ever feel in your fucking life”. He casually said as he stared at the smaller monster with his usual tired sockets, but an intense look deep inside them.

Sans gulped, for a moment he thought that if this idiot was a strong as his brother, then he was fucked. But then thought that if these guys had their door unlocked, then they weren´t more than a bunch of idiots. “Heh, you should watch your jaw ya´ fricking slut”. 

Papyrus stared at him, and Sans did the same. They stared for a long while until seeing so much his brother´s face in such a different person was unbearable for both of them.  
“Breakfast´s ready!”. Sans yelled from the kitchen, though they were really close of it. “Oh hey! Other me! You gotta taste my magnificent food! You gotta!”. Sans peeked from the kitchen and said excitedly.

“I don´t want to, I´ll better be heading home before my bro gets too worie-angry”. He said as he got up and stood by the door.

“Wait, but do you know how to go back? Do you even know how you got here? Papyrus says that you must be from another dimension, then you can´t just come back walking, right?”. The blue Sans stopped him and looked at him with sadness-or for him-pity.

“ Well that´s exactly how I got here, I ran away and went to the forest, then I got here in your stupid house”. The bigger Sans said with a sassy tone.

“Oh, well, I guess you can go home, so…see ya´”. Papyrus said with a tone of voice that he perfectly knew, he even did that himself; it was that voice when he said something ‘nice’ and he actually meant ‘go the fuck off’.

“Well, that´s what I´m trying to!”. He answered and turned to leave but was stopped once again.

“No! Wait!...I mean, you haven´t eat anything, besides I have to show you the town!”. The hyped monster said and smiled wildly at him.

“Nah, I know the town, it´s just shit”. He scoffed.

“What?! It is not! And I´m going to show you!”. Sans jumped and took-well-Sans by the hand and opened the door.

“Wait Sans, do you think this is a good idea?”. Papyrus asked, taking a step forward.

“Of course it is Papyrus! There´s no one better than I,The Magnificent Sans to show the magnificence of something! Specially when I live in it Mwehehehehe!”. And he disappeared from Papyrus´ view.

Then, they came back just as quick as they left. “Hey, what happened?”. Papyrus asked.

“We forgot breakfast!”. Sans said and practically pushed the inside.

“Stop dragging me around you stupid brat!”. The red Sans growled at him.

“Nonsense! A day can´t start without a proper breakfast! Besides, such a great cooking as mine can not be wasted! “. He kept pushing them.

“Yeah, I guess you are right”. He admitted.

“Really other me?!”. Swap got excited and looked at him by his shoulder.

“Sure…by the way, do you know what happened to the skeleton that didn´t eat?”. He flashed a smile.

“He was…to the bones?”. Papyrus chuckled. And Sans looked at him with annoyance.

“He died”. He started laughing very loudly and Sans made a face between fear and traumatized sadness.

Papyrus glared at him, he couldn´t hurt him because Sans would scold him about it being impolite but damn, he didn´t even know this guy and he already disliked him.

“Ouch!”. Papyrus screamed as the cigarette he had earlier had consumed on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be careful when you have a cigarette on your hand...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked 
> 
>  
> 
> See ya!


End file.
